<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>record store - karlnap by xirynwastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178346">record store - karlnap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirynwastaken/pseuds/xirynwastaken'>xirynwastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, mcyt - Freeform, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirynwastaken/pseuds/xirynwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ur typical record store fic with karlnap<br/>karl jacobs + sapnap<br/>they are fine with being shipped but if they want fics taken down i will delete<br/>minor dreamnotfound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>record store - karlnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello, my name is xiryn (zy rin) and i am the author ! i recently got back into writing fics, so i might be a little rusty. </p><p>i would just like to leave a few disclaimers for this book before we start.</p><p>* lowercase intended<br/>
* i hope to regularly update, but i also have other things to do besides writing<br/>
* there will be NO smut in this book, i am not comfortable writing it<br/>
* if there are any triggering things written in the chapter i will have a tw at the beginning of the chapter, and before the section itself<br/>
* karl and sapnap have both said they are fine with fanfics, but if there is an issue i will delete it.<br/>
* sapnap will be referred to as nick and dream as clay<br/>
* minor dreamnotfound/gream written</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT MOVE THIS WORK TO WATTPAD, IT WILL BE THERE UNDER THE SAME USERNAME (xirynwastaken)</p><p>i hope you enjoy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>